sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua Vandersnout
aqua Vandersnout is a fan created chariter for the sonic boom tv series as the oldest of 5 sisters she is an anthropomorphic teenage wolf with the power to turn into a human with an unnamed necklace created by the humans. living in hedgehog village she lost her grandmother when she was going to be sacrificed to the gods.now with her power she trys to blend in but stand out manometer what Appearance aqua is an anthropomorphic wolf with the average height and built she has aqua green fur with long fur hair with an ombre from aqua green to grey and has thick sidebirns . a grey mussle with a pink streak in her bangs. a triangle nose and non visable fangs yellow eyes with an ombre to green trangle ears with her right ear flopped over(like her grandmother Mrs. Vandersnout) and a fluffy tail based on ponypainter09's dogie headbandz with a grey tip. for attire she wears a white dress with red trim the trim goes all the way around the dress the unnamed necklace created by the humans 2 gold bracelits on each wrist there is a dimond cut out of it a gold belt a dimond ring white legings with red stripes and red shoes in her human form she is the same built as a pretty cure anime girl and the same height as eggman her hair is shorter than when she was a wolf her hair color stays the same. she has anime eyes and her eye color becomes blue with an aqua ombre. human ears no tail and her skin is peach. her attire stays the same History TV series Past Mrs. Vandersnout loved her granddaguter but smething was missing in them so thats why Mrs. Vandersnout gave her a pink necklace Season two dr.eggman was dieing to get the same necklace as aqua so he disidtid to horce her if she dosent give the necklce to him he will sacrafice Mrs. Vandersnout. she saved her grandmother but one day Mrs. Vandersnout was soo close to dieing aqua saved her(again) but later Mrs. Vandersnout sacrificed herself for aqua when dr.eggman disited to sacrifice aqua to the gods. she was upseat so upseat that she gave dr.eggman the necklace one night. later that night she was chased out of her home by a bee bot who tried to kill her.lost in the forest aqua was crying to her knees when she saw a black glow deasper was there she tried to trick her into saying that she will make her dreams come true but she said no(unlike towa) and rain away thinking she is lost forever(well not forever if team sonic find her in the morning) she began to cry until she saw a white glow unlike the time she met deasper she folowed the light thinking her mother was looking for her but instead the light led her to a cave in the jungle where she found a chest with a necklace that made her open it a put the necklace on. when she did she felt a burning pain like it was created from lava when her eye color changed. as soon as it came it stoped and she relised she became human��. she wanted to be her again. she became a wolf again and all of a sudin the white light led her home Trivia * her human power was hidin from dr.eggman when her mother found out * allthogh she is a wolf it is unkown what she realiy is * her 1st transformation was burning lava feeling(like it was created from lava) * she is kelly carkson's 4th voice roil * aqua is the 1st sonic boom charter to be an anthropomorphic animal but has got a human form * she is also the 1st sonic boom character to be living on bygone island as an anthropomorphic wolf to have a human form * she did mentioned that her 1st burning human transformation felt like it was on fire Gallery